


Coffee Prince

by Snaked_Lows



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/pseuds/Snaked_Lows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista/Reita x Designer/Ruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coffee Prince

Normally, he loved his job because he was so damn good at it. But there were also moments when he hated it so fucking much. Those moments when simply nothing worked the way he wanted it to. It wasn’t like he planned everything for every second just for fun.  
He was furious when he threw his iPhone into his new bag as he entered the shop. Deep inside he was boiling with rage. Just one call was enough to ruin his whole day, or even his whole week. And the long queue didn’t make it any better. Annoyed, he folded his arms after making sure that his sunglasses were sitting right on his face. There wasn’t any sun outside because of the cloudy weather, but he hadn’t really slept for days and his dark circles around his eyes were too big for his make up skills to handle. Thank god he owned more sunglasses than some shops around here.  
‚Welcome,’ came a greeting to him, with an unnatural cheerfulness. Ruki wanted to throw up. Straight up into his face.  
‚What can I do for you on this lovely morning?’ was the next question, and Ruki’s eyebrow twitched under his big glasses. What was wrong with this guy? Was he on drugs? No one could be this happy at this hour.  
‚Caramel Latte with three shots of espresso,’ was his order.  
‚I’m sorry sir but the caramel Latte is only with a double espresso. Is that okay?’ said the guy, looking nervous. Ruki got even more pissed. What the fuck was the problem? It wasn’t as if he was ordering three shots of espresso for the first time. So why couldn’t he just get his three shot espresso caramel latte macchiato when he needed one?  
‚I can make you one with a double shot, if that is okay for you sir,’ the guy said, looking even more nervous. Was he new? Ruki couldn’t remember him and he came to this cafe every day. And he was sure he would remember this kind of stupid haircut.  
‚Yeah just get me the fucking coffee,’ he mumbled.  
‚Do you want to drink it here or as take...’ he wanted to ask when Ruki interrupted him.  
‚Take out.’  
When the guy asked for the money even though he already placed the money on the counter, Ruki rolled his eyes. Was he stupid? That would explain the haircut.  
When Ruki had to wait for his order, he checked through his mails again. Still hoping that everything would go as planned but no. No e-mail that would tell him the fabrics would come in on time.  
‚One caramel latte macchiato with double shot espresso,’ said the new guy with a smile.  
And when Ruki was nearly out of the door, the blond guy just yelled a ‚have a wonderful day sir’ and even waved at him. Ruki only clucked his tongue. 

When he entered the shop the next day, he wanted to leave when he saw the same guy, with a big smile on his face again. Ruki had only slept two hours the night before because he was still searching for another fabric store who would deliver his order on time.  
‚A lovely good mor...’  
‚Yeah, yeah, okay. Carmale Latte Macchiato with a double espresso shot.’  
‚Do you want to...’  
‚Take out’  
‚That would be...’  
Ruki just placed the money onto the counter without another word. This guy just pissed him off with his smiling face. His week was horrible. It was only one month left until his fashion show in Paris and he needed a new fabric shop, one model broke her leg and his second assistant got pregnant and would leave him in a few months. His life was getting worse and worse from one day to the next, and he believed this blond man would stop smiling so disgustingly some day, too.  
But even after two weeks, he was still smiling as if he’d just won billions of money. What the fuck was wrong with him? Something was different. And then Ruki got it. It was the haircut. The blond man had gotten himself a new haircut. He even bleached his hair. And it looked good. Really good. And Ruki hated him more for that. Because now his smile wasn’t as disgusting anymore. And because he had a sweet spot for blonds.  
‚One Caramel La...’ he’d wanted to order when the guy placed his coffee in front of him.  
‚One Caramel Latte Macchiato with three shots of espresso right? Just got it ready,’ he told Ruki and looked a little nervous. As if he wasn’t sure that he had done the right thing.  
‚Thank... you,’ was all Ruki could say, because what the fuck just happened here?  
‚You’re welcome Sir,’ the guy told him and waved to him again.  
Once he was outside of the store, when he’d finally turned around the corner, Ruki sipped on the coffee carefully. And god, it was perfect. Perfect taste, perfect temperature, not too sweet, just perfect.  
With a satisfied sigh, he looked at his cup again. And then he realized the note.  
"Keep smiling (¤␣◉)"  
What the fuck?

Ten days later, he had ten ugly coffee cups on his kitchen counter. They didn’t even match with the grey colorscheme of his kitchen, but still he kept them.  
Ten cups with ten different notes. He was asking himself if the guy had googled them.  
"Cheer up! (｡◠‿◠ฺ)"  
"Have a lovely day (o◕ฺ ω◕ฺ)ﾉ"  
"Don’t worry – be happy ^▽^"  
"Ganbatte (◕‿‿◕)"  
"You walk through life much easier with a smile on your face (◕ฺ∀ ◕✿ฺ)"  
"Smile because you can ⌒ ‿ ⌒"

One made him a little angry.  
"A smiling face is a beautiful face (◕‿◕✿ฺ)"

And others kind of happy.  
"One smile can’t change the world, but your smile could change me ◕ ◡ ◕"  
"Never frown because you never know who is falling in love with your smile ♥"

His friday was the worst. It started too early. He had slept only 2 hours. And he was on his way to the airport. He hated flying. He really hated it, but there was no other way to get to Paris. The only thing he was looking forward to was his coffee. He even told his assistant to book one later so he could get his regular coffee from his usual cafe shop instead of Starbucks at the airport. Ruki even smiled a bit when he entered the shop and saw the blond man already behind the counter. And he never smiled before his third coffee. Like always, his coffee was already done for him. And like always, he paid, said ‚thank you’ with a small smile and read the note when he was only one corner away from the shop. But this time he had to stop when he read it.  
"Date?"  
The blond had even written his mobile number down.  
He wasn’t really suprised. The guy had been flirting with him for nearly two weeks. This entire situation was different. Different from what he was used to. Normally, he met someone in an aftershow party or in a nice restaurant. But not in a coffee shop. And most of all, not at a normal cashier.  
While he was on his way to the airport, he just stared at his cup until he got his iPhone out of his bag and saved the number under ‚Coffee Prince’. He felt kind of stupid because of the nickname but it was the only thing he could think of. ‚Stupid but still cute coffee boy’ sounded even more stupid. Before he met his assistant at the airport, he went straight to the restroom to get rid of the cup. How could he explain that he had a coffee cup with an invitation for a date on it? With numbers, too!  
After that, everything was done quickly and thankfully without any problem. Only one hour later, he sat in the airplane with a coke, digesting some pills to relax. But when the plane took off, the only thing he could think of was that he had forgotten to text him. He decided to text the blond when he got some time.  
And he really wanted to send him a message, but when he had checked into his hotel, he had to familiarise himself with his surroundings and his location. His weekend was horrible. When he finally got back to his hotel, he just lay down and fell asleep within the next few seconds. In summary, his fashion show had been a blast. He ended up getting booked from more shops than he had thought he would. This was by far his best show. And as much as he loved Paris he was so damn glad to be home again. He went straight to the coffee shop after he landed at the airport. It was too late for coffee and he was so damn tired, but he just coudn’t wait until the next day.  
At the corner where he normally read the notes, he stopped. He hadn’t taken this route for three days. Suddenly he was asking himself what the other one thought of him. He had asked Ruki out and Ruki hadn’t showed up for three days. Was he even working at this hour?  
‚Fuck,’ he said to himself and slowly passed the corner.  
The shop was still full. Usually, Ruki came early in the morning.  
He was relieved when he saw him behind the counter, but at the same time Ruki got nervous and confused. Because the other one was blond. And damn, Ruki had a soft spot for blonds.  
He nearly wanted to leave but then the other one saw him. First, he looked a bit shocked, but then glad. Like really damn glad.  
Ruki ordered his coffee and paid for it. And like always, the other one got himself a pen and wrote a quick note to him.  
But this time Ruki read it when he was still inside of the shop. He just couldn’t wait.  
"I missed you.."  
And he smiled. God, he was so relieved.  
On his way back home, he searched for his mobile phone in his bag. What should he write?  
"blond really suits you"  
Before he could question his own text a second time, he pressed the send button. God, this was such a stupid message. Why did he send it? He threw his phone back into his bag as fast as he could. He would deal with this later. Just not now.  
Now that he was finally home, he took a long and relaxing bath. He even felt like a human being again.  
When he connected his phone with his charger, he saw that the other one had texted him back.  
"thanks! I’m asking you again bc you didn’t answered my question yet, so date? I can understand if you don’t want to. Just want to be sure that I’m not losing a chance here"  
God, this was so cute. Ruki just had to smile.  
"I’m free for the next three days"  
"Tomorrow? 12am for lunch? You can choose the location"  
Quickly, Ruki agreed with him on the time and sent him a link to a small restaurant he had wanted to try for weeks.  
He had a date for tomorrow, and he had no clue what to wear at all.

Because he ended up changing into another outfit at the last minute, he was late. Thank god he’d gotten a taxi directly in front of his apartment.  
In front of the restaurant, he checked his appearance one last time before he entered the location. He was nervous. His last real date had been years ago. Mostly because he wasn’t interested in dating and because he was too busy for a real relationship. Why was he even here?  
At the reception, he asked the young man if a blond guy was already here. The man looked at him in a strange way before he accompanied him to the table. And when he saw the other one, he suddenly knew why the man had looked confused. The outfit the blond was wearing was a pure disaster. When he was working at the coffee shop, he always had to wear a uniform. When he saw Ruki, he automatically stood up, looking kind of nervous.  
‚Hey! Please take a seat!’ he said and smiled. He had a really nice smile.  
‚Hey,’ Ruki said, sat down, also smiling.  
‚Oh I’m Akira. But my friends call me Reita,’ Reita told him.  
‚I’m Taka. My friends call me Taka. Ruki is just for work.’  
‚Oh what are you working?’ Reita wanted to know and Ruki looked at him confused. He didn’t know about him? He thought that was the main reason why the other asked him out. But when he looked at Reita’s outfit, it was obvious that fashion was something he wasn’t knowledgeablea bout.  
‚I make clothes,’ Ruki just said. This might be the most normal date he’d ever had.  
‚Wow, that’s pretty cool! I’m sure you make nice clothes. I mean, your outfit right now is really nice. Looks really good! I mean, you look really good! Did you make it?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‚No, I didn’t make it myself. I’m not wearing my own clothes. Only at home,’ Ruki explained to him and took the menu.  
‚Oh, okay. I’m not so good with fashion. I’m sorry’, Reita apologized.  
‚It’s fine! More than fine. It’s nice to speak for once about something else. Not about new trends or new fabric types. It’s really nice,’. Ruki meant it. This felt so normal?  
‚Okay, that’s good. Thanks, by the way, for coming today. I thought I had scared you by asking you out because you didn’t visit the shop for three days after that,’ now Reita looked unconfident.  
‚What? No! I had to leave Japan because of work. That was all! It wasn’t because of you. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad,’ Ruki apologized.  
‚Wow, you went overseas for work? You have to be really good!’  
‚Yes, I had to go to Paris. And yes, I’m good at my job.’  
‚Paris? That’s something! How’s Paris? I have never been there, but my roommate. He said the Mona Lisa is so small.’  
‚I was only there for work. I had no time for sightseeing. But yes, the Mona Lisa is really small.’  
‚Oh, it’s sad that you couldn’t do any sightseeing. But I’m glad it was only for a few days and not any longer. I was really glad when I saw you return to the shop.’  
‚Your coffee is just the best.’  
‚Hopefully you will like not only the coffee I make.’  
‚We will see Rei, we will see.’  
The evening was nice. Not only nice, it was perfect. Ruki couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed himself like this. Just sitting somewhere with someone, talking about normal stuff. Not about work, not about upcoming shows or newest trends. They talked about movies, music, food, just normal things. Reita talked about his roommate. That they’d been friends in school and came to Tokyo together. While Reita worked fulltime at the coffee shop, his roommate went to university. Before working at the coffee shop, he had worked at a local music store, but they had to close it. Ruki talked about his dog at home. That his dog’s hair was everywhere and he had to clean his apartment nearly every day because of it. But he loved his dog more than anything. Good thing was, Reita also liked dogs.  
‚If you want to, you can meet him after our date,’ Ruki offered, eyeing him with a certain look.  
‚You’re inviting me not only because of your dog, are you?’ Reita wanted to know, and it was kind of cute.  
‚You can also spend the night if you want,’ Ruki said to him. And god, he meant it. Even though his clothes were a disaster, the body underneath was clearly not.  
‚I don’t think it’ll be a good idea,’ Reita said, getting nervous.  
‚Oh... okay, shit. This must look really ridiclous now. Because I just thought that you also... I mean,’ suddenly Ruki felt awful. He had just gotten rejected. He!  
‚Oh no, no, no! It’s not like that! Really I want! God I really want! But I can’t, yeah I can’t,’ Reita explained but Ruki just got even more confused.  
‚So you want to fuck me, but you can’t? Is there something wrong with your equipment, or what?’ Ruki wanted to know.  
‚Oh my god, no, that’s not the case. You may be assured that everything is fine with my... equipment. At least I think so. No one has complained so far. No, the thing is, I want a second date. Like I want to do it the right way. Get to know you. I hope I’m not totally uncool now,’ Reita looked embarrassed.  
‚No, it’s not! Not what I wished a few seconds ago, because I really hoped I could help you get rid of those awful clothes. I’m sorry they are awful and believe me, I’m a pro. But it’s cute. Really cute. And I would love to go on a second date with you,’ Ruki said and smiled.  
After that incident, they continued talking for many more hours. Not even for a single moment they had a scary silence where no one knew what to say. It just felt natural.  
Reita paid. Even though Ruki told him he could pay for his own share, because this restaurant had been his idea. But Reita just told him that he could pay for the next date. And Ruki smiled. This was by far the first time he had ever gotten the chance for a second date. Normally his dates ended with sex. Sometime it was a one night stand, and sometimes it was a bit more. But never a second date. 

They had their second date two weeks later, after Ruki’s meetings for a new side collection. He still went to the small coffee shop every morning. And everytime he entered the store Reita looked at him with this certain smile, still writing Ruki lovely notes on his cup. Ruki loved his mornings now because of these small meetings. Even though they exchanged emails the whole day through, it was always special to see him. Albeit only for a few minutes.  
For their second date, Reita invited him over to cook something for him. It was so cute, that Ruki forgot that he was supposed to pay this time.  
‚I’m kinda surprised that you can cook,’ Ruki honestly told him when he arrived at Reita’s place with a bottle of wine. Good and expensive wine.  
‚A friend gave me cooking lessons. It was awful. I’m glad he still wants to be my friend. It’s nothing special and I’m sure you usually eat better food, but I really wanted to do this,’ Ruki could sense that Reita had gotten all nervous again.  
‚Hey, don’t worry! I’ll love it. It’s been years since someone has cooked something for me. And you were the one who made it. It’s special. Really special for me,’ Ruki said and took one of Reita’s hands.  
‚Thanks,’ Reita just whispered and looked him deep in the eyes.  
‚I know you wanted to go on more dates before you sleep with me, but maybe kissing is fine? Because I really want to kiss you right now,’ Ruki told him. Second late, he felt Reita’s lips on his, and it felt so unbelievably good. Unfortunately, Reita’s roommate came in just at this time because he’d ‚forgotten’ his wallet.  
‚He has never forgotten his wallet. That sneaky bastard just wanted to check. This is his revenge, I’m sure!’ Reita said and placed down the meal onto the table.  
‚Revenge?’ Ruki wanted to know.  
‚When he had his first date with his boyfriend, the one who coached me cooking, I followed them on my bike,’ Reita confessed.  
‚That sounds kind of creepy,’ Ruki laughed.  
‚I know! I know! But I just wanted to know he was safe. His boyfriend is super kind and everything. But they met at this club where he’s a barkeeper. And I was just worried, because he can also be super, I don’t know how to explain it, but he has this second face, yeah. But he’s really nice! I always call him Mr. Nice Guy. And his cooking is awesome. Hopefully, mine isn’t that bad,’ Reita told him.  
When they began eating, Reita looked at him to gauge his every reaction.  
‚It’s good! Really good,’ Ruki told him.  
‚Really? You aren’t lying, right?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‚No, really. Your friend did a great job, because this is delicous. I should keep you,’ Ruki said and smiled.  
Their dinner was, again, perfect. Reita also showed him around his place after that. His apartment was small. He never had to live in these type of apartments. During university, he still lived at his parents’ place, and after that, he had gotten a well-paid job right away.  
‚It’s nothing special, but it’s enough for us two,’ Reita told him as he showed Ruki his room. It wasn’t how Ruki had imagined it. Even though his choice in clothes was a disaster, his sense for decorating was surprisingly good. Everything was sorted. Ruki saw music instruments and a lot of CDs. Ruki didn’t know most of them, but he wasn’t that interested in music in the first place.  
‚Can you play something for me?’ Ruki asked and pointed at one of the basses.  
‚I can, but bass is not really a romantic instrument,’ Reita said.  
‚I don’t care,’ Ruki told him and sat down on Reita’s bed.  
It was the first time that he’d really seen how someone played an instrument that wasn’t a piano. And he had to admit that it was hot. Seeing how Reita’s fingers slide over the bass and the deep sound that he produced from it. Everything was suddenly so hot about him.  
‚That was one of the hottest things I’d ever seen so far, and believe me, I’ve seen a lot of hot, hot models in nearly no clothes,’ Ruki said after Reita stopped playing.  
‚Thanks, I think?’ Reita laughed.  
‚Second date is still too early, am I right?’ Rukis suddenly asked. Because god, he really wanted him.  
‚Yeah, I’m sorry,’ Reita truly sounded sorry. And even though Ruki couldn’t wait to sleep with him, it was totally fine. Because he knew Reita was taking their relationship slow to do things the right way – not to make him suffer. At least, not intentionally.  
‚It’s fine. Really. It’s really cute and I can wait. But another kiss is okay, right?’ Ruki asked him. And again, it felt amazing. 

Ruki felt like a teenager again. Back then, he also had a really huge crush on one of his friends. They never got together, but the feeling was almost the same. After their second date, Ruki spent most of his days in the coffee shop. Normally he worked from home when he had to create new designs, but this time he worked much faster when he could observe his not-yet-but-most-likely-soon-to-be-boyfriend. Good thing about being there was that he also got at least one coffee for free. And every time the coffee was just perfect.  
‚What are you working at?’ Reita had asked him once during his break.  
‚It’s a secret. I will show you on our next date,’ Ruki told him and hid away his notes and drawings.  
‚And when will that be?’ Reita wanted to know and smiled. Ruki could fall in love with his smile.  
‚Not so soon if you keep distracting me like this,’ Ruki said and also smiled.  
‚So I’m distracting you? Tell me more about how I’m distracting you,’ Reita wanted to know.  
‚Oh, I don’t think I should tell you what you are doing to me and what I want to do to you, when you’re walking around the shop in those jeans, if you want to end your shift without any trouble,’ Ruki said in a slow and deep voice.  
‚Shit,’ Reita just said and gulped. Ruki had to laugh.  
‚Kinda can’t wait for our next date then,’ Reita told him with this promising look and left the place. And now Ruki had to gulp. Because god, he wanted him so much. All of him. Of course he was excited for the sex, because just seeing Reita did things to him. But it was so much more. They were already acting like a couple. They exchanged mails the whole day. Asked how the day was. If the coworkers were nice or not. Reita always made sure that Ruki never forgot to eat when he was stressed. But Ruki was still a bit scared that Reita would tell him after another date that there woudn’t be a next one. That he was too much of a handful. Because sometimes he was, when he was stressed or frustrated. So often, and nearly always. But Reita always calmed him down with a few nice words. God, Ruki was on his way to falling deeply in love with the blond idiot. And he was scared. The last time he had fallen in love and gotten dumped, he was a mess. 

Thanks to his team and also thanks to Reita, Ruki was able to finish his new collection on time; some days before the deadline, even. That was the first time.  
‚When does your shift end today?’ Ruki messaged Reita when he checked the last details for his production.  
‚2hs, why?’ was the quick answer. Ruki knew that Reita wasn’t supposed to be texting him when he was at work, but somehow he did it everytime.  
‚Can you come to this address after your shift? Only if you have time! If not, it’s also fine! I know this is sudden but I just finished the project and I promised you another date after I’m done...’ Suddenly Ruki got nervous again.  
‚I will be there!!!’ was the answer around 10 minutes later which made Ruki even more nervous. He had around 2 hours to get ready. He had to shave. 

Ruki was still nervous, when waiting for Reita in his store. It was the first time that he had invited him. Just today, the prototypes of his newest collection had been hung up for decoration. They still looked a bit out of place for him. Mostly because it was the first time since years that he created a whole collection for guys. Everything else in his store was for women.  
Reita arrived around 20 minutes after his shift.  
‚You came by taxi?’ Ruki asked, surprised.  
‚Yeah, I couldn’t wait to see you,’ Reita said and kissed him directly. Ruki loved when he did that.  
‚Also couldn’t wait to meet you,’ Ruki told him honestly.  
‚This is your store, right? It’s amazing! You designed all of it?’ Reita asked and looked around. Ruki could see that Reita was too afraid to touch the cloth.  
‚Yeah, everything is from me. You can touch it, don’t worry!’ Ruki said and followed Reita throughout the store.  
‚This is so amazing. You’re amazing. Really! I don’t have words for this. Thanks for showing me,’ Reita told him, excited.  
‚I wanted to show you something else, something special. As you know, I’ve been working on a new collection. I finished everything by today, and I wanted you to be the first to see it,’ Ruki explained to him and grabbed Reita’s hand, to show him the second room.  
‚Me? Why should I see it at first?’ Reita sounded confused.  
‚Because I did it for you. My spezcialization is in women clothing, but this time, I wanted to design something for men. Something for you,’ Ruki explained, but Reita looked even more confused.  
‚You really made these clothes because of... me?’ Reita looked even shocked. And suddenly, Ruki wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea at all. Maybe he had exceeded a limit with this.  
‚I’m sorry... I’m so sorry! I just thought, fuck,’ Ruki felt awful. He had planned this situation to go differently.  
‚No, no, no! I’m just overwhelmed with emotions. I didn’t see something like this coming. I’m kinda speechless here, because this is awesome. I just can’t believe it, okay? I’m so deeply moved. I love it, I love you...’ Reita tried to explain his emotions. And now it was Ruki, who was all speechless. So he just kissed the other one until he could say ‚I love you too’.  
Reita directly deepened the kiss. Only seconds later, Ruki could feel the wall behind him and how Reita was pressing him right against it. Ruki wrapped his arms around Reita’s neck, just to make sure the other one wouldn’t stop kissing him.  
‚I know I must sound kinda desperate, but I am desperate here and you know what you had said about third dates right? I’m okay with waiting, but I’m also more than okay if we stop with the waiting,’ Ruki explained between kisses. His heart was beating like crazy.  
‚You’re in love with me right? I mean you said it before...’ Reita asked him.  
‚I do! I do love you. I really do!’ Ruki said and hoped that Reita could see that he really meant it.  
‚Okay, okay! Because I also love you! And I’m done with waiting. I just... wanted to be certain that you really wanted me. Because you know, we live in totally different worlds. I’m just average and you...’ Reita said to him and looked super nervous.  
‚Hey, look at me! You aren’t average. You’re special! You’re perfect! I still can’t believe that you can handle me with my emotional outbursts. I love you, okay? Don’t ever forget that!“ Ruki told him calmly.  
‚Okay...’ Reita said and smiled at him in his usual way.  
‚So... are we going to my place or do you want to do it here?’ Ruki wanted to know with a cocky smile.  
‚Your place! Definitely your place! Let’s do it right, okay?’ Reita decided.  
‚Okay,’ Ruki said and got his bag. God, he was so nervous. 

They returned home by taxi. Both of them wanted to reach Ruki’s apartment as soon as possible. Even the 20 minute taxi ride was nearly too much for them to take.  
They didn’t talk at all during the ride. Just held hands and smiled like idiots.  
‚Please close the door behind you becaue of Koron,’ Ruki said as he opened the front door. His dog ran into the corridor immediately.  
‚Hey sweetheart! How are you? Are you good? Are you good? Yeah, I missed you too. Look who’s visiting us! This is Reita. Told you he’s handsome,’ Ruki talked to his dog and placed him onto his arm, while Reita closed the door.  
‚You talked to him about me?’ Reita wanted to know and laughed.  
‚Of course, I’m telling him everything. He’s a good listener. Wanna hold him?’ Ruki wanted to know.  
‚Yes, yes! God, he’s so cute. Look how cute you are. As cute as your owner,’ Reita talked to Koron and looked through the apartment.  
‚Sorry, it’s quite chaotic. Didn’t have enough time to tidy everything up because of the upcoming deadline,’ Ruki apologized and tried his best to gather his sketches together and pick them up from everywhere in the living room.  
‚It’s fine, everything is fine. I would love you even if your place was all chaotic,’ Reita told him and hugged him from behind. Seconds later, Ruki felt Reita kiss his neck. He could barely suppress a moan.  
‚Let me show you the bedroom,’ Ruki said and grabbed Reita’s hand. He couldn’t wait any longer.  
When they reached the bedroom, Ruki kicked the door shut and started to kiss his boyfriend. God, this felt too good to be real. He wasn’t single anymore. He had a boyfriend now. He had gotten Reita as his boyfriend.  
‚When does your shift start tomorrow?’ Ruki wanted to know, while trying to get Reita out of his clothes.  
‚Don’t have to go. Got a free day,’ Reita said, also freeing Ruki from his clothes.  
‚Did you plan that?’ Ruki asked and pushed Reita onto his bed.  
‚Yes, wanted to make sure that I have you for the whole night,’ Reita told him and stripped Ruki out of his pants.  
‚Whole night sounds wonderful,’ Ruki smiled and got rid of his shorts. He knew that he was good looking and that he had a nice body, so he wasn’t afraid to present himself.  
‚God, you’re so beautiful, I can’t believe it,’ Reita suddenly said, staring at him for a moment.  
‚All yours,’ Ruki smiled and spread his legs slightly. In the next few seconds, Reita also wasn’t wearing anything anymore.  
The feeling of Reita’s warm body against his own was wonderful. He was so warm, almost hot. He could feel his hands everywhere. They felt a bit harsh but it felt so good. He could feel that Reita wanted to explore his whole body. When he felt the lips of his boyfriend everywhere on him he couldn’t hold back his moans. This was just too good. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had cherished his body like this. When he had time, the only things he could get were one night stands. Sometimes at an after show party or with the help of a dating site. He wasn’t ashamed of using such services. He had money, but no time. And even he needed sex sometimes, even if his assistant said he was married to his work.  
Their foreplay was long. Ruki totally forgot his about sense of time. Reita prepared him at full length. He came even from that.  
‚Please... please do it! I cannot, please!’ Ruki begged and grabbed Reita’s hand. He could feel that Reita was shaking a bit and he could clearly see that he also wanted his release.  
‚Okay babe,’ Reita said and grabbed one of the condoms out of his jacket.  
‚You really planned this, right?’ Ruki laughed.  
‚Just wanted to be prepared. Just in case. But yeah, I really hoped for it. You can’t imagine how hard it was for me when you were sitting before me in the cafe the entire day. And I mean literally. That it was hard,’ Reita told him when he tried to open a new packet of condom.  
‚Let me do this,’ Ruki whispered. Only seconds later Reita was on top on him and between his tights.  
‚You’re sure you want this?’ Reita asked one last time.  
‚God, yes! I’ve wanted this for a month. And just to be sure, I’m not a fragile doll okay?’ Ruki told him and looked at him with a strong gaze.  
‚Got it. I love you okay? I really do!’ Reita made sure.  
‚Love you too, even though I still can’t believe it that you – oh god!’ Ruki answered him, but his sentence disappeared into a loud moan when Reita slowly entered him, until he was fully buried into him.  
‚You’re okay? It doesn’t hurt right?’ Reita asked him.  
‚No... it feels wonderful! Kinda forgot how good it can feel. Move, please just move!’ Ruki asked. And Reita did and it felt even better. He moaned and just didn’t care. Normally he tried to be quieter, and not to moan like crazy. But with Reita it just felt natural to do. And Reita wasn’t quiet either. His body just reacted on his own. His hands clawed into the sheets, his legs tried to push Reita even more inside him and he just couldn’t stop kissing him. Only when he reached his orgasm did he have to stop the kiss. And it was so intensive. He had never felt this worn out but he felt so pleased and happy at the same time.  
‚This was by far the most amazing night I’d ever had,’ Ruki said after he was able to catch his breath. Because his lungs currently burned like fire.  
‚Pretty sure I will have muscle ache for the whole week,’ Reita laughed and got rid of the last condom.  
‚Sorry. After I had to wait for so long, one time wasn’t enough,’ Ruki said and smiled.  
‚Are you okay? It wasn’t too much, right?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‚I’m more than okay. I feel like I’m high. Just tried it once, don’t worry. But I’ve told you, I’m not some fragile little thing. I can handle a man like you. Even with this equipment. Now I’m sure no one complained has so far,’ Ruki said with a cocky smile.  
‚All yours now,’ Reita said, also with a cocky smile, hugging his boyfriend. His fingers began to play with Ruki’s hair. This really felt so natural.  
‚You... will be here tomorrow morning, right? You will not just sneak out while I’m sleeping, right? And if you do, please make sure Koron can’t follow you, okay?’ Ruki asked after some time.  
‚Hey, of course I will be here tomorrow morning! I won’t leave you!’ Reita assured.  
Ruki just smiled and cuddled more against the other man.

The next morning Ruki felt like he had gotten hit from a truck. At least twice. His whole body hurt like hell, but just the thought of the hot sex he and Reita had the whole night before made him smile. But his smile went away as quickly as it’d come, because Reita wasn’t lying next to him. The side of his bed wasn’t even warm anymore. As quickly as he could, he moved to search for his iPhone. It was nearly 1pm. He had slept for more than 10 hours. He had never slept for more than five hours. Slowly, he tried to straighten up. He was still naked and he could see that he had gained some nice love bites. He certainly had to change his outfit for the fashion show next week. After being able to drag his legs out of the bed, he tried to stand up. His legs gave in directly and he had to sit down again.  
‚I’m so out of training, this is embarrassing,’ he murmured to himself. After he was able to stand up and put on some pants, he went into the living room. But still there was no Reita. The kitchen was also empty. There was only a coffee mug on the kitchen counter. Next to his old paper cups.  
Ruki couldn’t hear the shower, and even after some minutes, the entire apartment was still quiet.  
‚I’m so stupid. Of course he sneaked out. I really love you, my ass. God I’m so fucking stupid,’ he said to himself. He was so angry. Angry because he had really believed Reita. Believed that the other one was in love with him. Because Ruki was. And it hurt so fucking much that he had to fight back tears. He went to find his cigarettes then headed to his balcony. His hands were shaking and he was still so agitated. Even after the sixth cigarette.  
He was almost about to close his balcony door, when he suddenly heard someone opening his front door. Ruki was more than confused, because no one had a second key to his apartment. Not even his first assistent. His heart beat like crazy. Seconds later Koron, and also Reita, came into his living room.  
‚Oh, you’re up. Are you okay? You’re totally pale,’ Reita asked him.  
‚Why are you here? I mean, where the fuck did you go to? I woke up and you weren’t here!’ Ruki wanted to know, his voice growing louder and louder. Even Koron got away from him.  
‚I walked your dog. I took a shower and he looked so uncomfortable, so I went outside with him. I’m sorry that I forgot to write a note,’ Reita apologized.  
‚Don’t do this ever again, okay? I thought you had sneaked out,’ Ruki said and sat down onto his couch, because his legs had begun to shake.  
‚Oh god, babe, I’m so sorry! Next time I will write a note for sure. God, I’m so sorry! I love you, love you so much,’ Reita said and hugged him.  
‚Love you too. It hurt so much, when I thought you just left. I felt so stupid,’ Ruki told him.  
‚I’m so sorry, so sorry. Believe me when I say that I love you. I would never leave you,’ Reita promised him.

And in this moment he really meant it. But in the end, things always seemed to happen when you least expect them.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee Prince 

 

Chapter 2 

The irony of throwing the coffee mug to the wall, well he did that. He never thought that he would be that angry. But he was angry to the point it hurts so much that he wanted to cry.  
“Are you stupid? To throw the mug near me? What if it hit me? I have important meetings to attend to!” shouted Ruki. With that statement, he wanted to throw another one, but none of the mugs are near him except that particular one, and it was his favourite too.  
“Leave” was all he was able to say, seeing Ruki standing in front him hurts so much.  
“What?” the other stared at him with eyes wide opened.  
“You should leave! Just leave me alone for a while!” he meant what he said, emphasizing with his deep voice.  
“Why should I leave? This is my damn apartment! I bought and paid this apartment!” while folding his arms, staring in disbelieve to what the other has said to him. This his typical character of him, so fucking typical, but Reita had it, he’s so done with his behavior, his attitude never change. He was so done with Ruki, his boyfriend of three years. This was not their first fight, they had their major fights throughout the years, but this was the worse.  
“I don’t care! I don’t really give a damn! JUST LEAVE! NOW!” shouted Reita. And at that moment Ruki realize this wasn’t a joke, something will happen. He is afraid, the worse might happen.  
“I give you an hour to pack your stuff and leave my apartment, yes my apartment” was the last thing Ruki had said before he decided to leave, while banging the front door with.  
Seconds later when the other had gone for good, Reita broke down to tears and started crying. Never in his entire life that his ex-hurts him so much, his pride has fallen to a downfall to Ruki’s attitude. He couldn’t believe that what they had will be over. But he knew that this was too much for him to ignore and forget had happened; he wasn’t going to forgive him that easily. And silently he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was in the beginning. 

 

Years before

“I met someone” he told his best friend, also his roommate, out of the blue when they were playing games in the evening. Uruha stopped the game, getting intrigued by his best friend statement.  
“WHAT? YOU? Who is it? Do I know him? SPILL it! Tell me everything!”  
“I know him from work”  
“Oh please, don’t tell me it’s the co-worker of yours! You know the one with bad jokes. Please no!” Uruha looked at him with slightly disgusted face”  
“What?! Oh god NO! He is one of my regular customers! God no, not that co-worker”  
“Thank god! But wait, is it okay to flirt with a customer? I mean wouldn’t you get fired if you do so? There’s protocol to follow you know and you really need the job, and it pays you quite good too”  
“I am careful, I am not an idiot Uruha. But really, you should have seen him! You would understand what I am trying to convey here! He is… perfect!”  
“Uh-oh sorry! Kai is the most perfect boyfriend” Uruha said with his cocky smile.  
“You’ll see how it goes. We will see”  
Since that day, Uruha always asked Reita whenever he get home how his shift was, persuading the other with constant question whether he had asked the other man out. He was so persistence that it had become a daily routine of his. Until one day Reita finally told him.  
“And? What did he say?”  
“He… didn’t come today” said Reita looking all dejected. He had waited for his entire shift for the other to show up, even covering double shift wishing the other will come, and he stayed until the shop decided to close for the day, thinking maybe the other was nervous to meet in front a lot of people. He didn’t come to the coffee shop, not the day after, not even the whole weekend.  
“Maybe it was early to ask such question. We barely know each other” Reita blurted out one day as Uruha came back from the Conbini with ice-cream. Reita felt so miserable.  
“It’s not your fault. Maybe he don’t know how to react, perhaps he was busy?“  
“I want to see him!” he looked down trying to contain his wretched feeling.  
“I know. It’s okay. Don’t be sad… Come on! I know what we will we do today. I will change your hair color, you will feel better after this!”  
“I am bot some girl with a broken heart you know! Stop pampering me like one” angered by Uruha’s kind gesture.  
“Please, you are the worst. And get your ass up and come to the bathroom now!”

\---  
“Uruha! He was there! He came into the coffee shop today!’ shouted Reita happily as he got into the house.  
“Oh! How wonderful! And what happened?”  
“He wrote me something, he said he like my blonde hair. I will be forever in your debt, I thank you with my heart for bleaching my hair!” as he hugged Uruha.  
“It’s okay and you are welcome! Wait is that all he wrote?”  
“Well, no. I also have a date, tomorrow at 12PM for lunch” he said cheekily grinning from ears to ears.  
“That’s good!” exclaimed Uruha in excitement.  
“Oh fuck Uru, I am so nervous! What should I wear tomorrow? He only sees me on my work attire, he never actually see me with casual clothing”.  
“Thank god, your uniform is kinda ugly~ so you will need to make it better” teased the latter.

\---  
“He is a fucking designer. As fashion designer Uruha! Can you believe it? He looks stunning just now, God he looks so good I feel like hiding and just burn my clothes off. I have to go shopping and update my wardrobe! I can’t go on another date looking like that again!” Reita told Uruha after his first date.  
“Holy shit Rei! You are dating a fashion designer? Really?! You are sure he isn’t just looking for a boy-toy to fool around with? Who paid for the meal?”  
“I paid! Of course I was the one who paid it, I was the one who asked him for a date, it’s common courtesy for the person who invited to pay. And honestly, I don’t think he’s that kind of person, even though, he did ask me to go to his house”  
“And why are you here not there? Don’t tell me you went there and leave after he fell asleep?  
“What? NO! Who do you think I am? I didn’t go with him to his house. I like him. I think, I really do. I don’t really want what we have to be a one night stand”  
“I get it. I just hope he will sincerely like you the same way you feel for him and wasn’t there to fool with you”  
“I hope not. I don’t even know that he is well-known. He did mention just came back from a fashion show in Paris, but that can mean everything. It might be true, it might be not, I don’t even know or it was just some excuses he had hence the reason why he didn’t not show up for days”  
Few days after Uruha had “forgotten” his wallet to crash their second date, he called Reita, as the other man was about to leave the shop.  
‘Yo! What’s up? Forgot your keys again? I am on my way home” Reita laughed over the phone.  
“No! I am not an idiot like you, and my boyfriend. I went out for shopping. And I can’t wait to tell you that’s why I call you immediately. Guess who I saw on the advertisement building 109”  
“I don’t know. Luna Sea?”  
“No you Idiot! Your Boyfriend! I think you should google him now and do a thorough research of the guy you are currently dating!”

\---  
Moments later, when Uruha arrived at their apartment “I think, he is far more well-known. Far more famous than I thought!”  
“Told you so! Still sure, that you aren’t one of his boytoy?”  
“No I don’t think so. What I felt is different; you don’t know him like I do. I am sure he was just lonely and frustrated because of that. Also, I don’t really care how much he owns, I don’t care about his money. I don’t even knew he is quite famous at all!”  
“I know you aren’t the type who go for looks and money. I just hope he won’t toy with you”  
Uruha watched over Reita’s developing relationship because he was suspicious at it. He could see that Reita was head over heels for the other. He was happy for his friend, he was vibrant especially when he receive text from his lover. Despite worrying, he was in fact glad when those two meet each other, because Reita was a mess when he was on his last break up. Another part of him, was afraid, scared that something like the past is repeating once again, afraid that the other would play with his heart. That one particular day, when Reita called him after his shift ended that he wasn’t coming home and was about to meet Ruki, he knew he must be prepared as that was the moment of truth. There were two possibilities, whether the other man came home being happy or the devastated. He bought ice cream and alcohol in case which would suit the best for his return. Waiting for Reita to come home was nerve-wrecking, and Reita came home later that late evening.  
“So how it goes?” he asked as soon as Reita entered the kitchen.  
“I feel sorry to the universe, because I caught the perfect boyfriend ever and yes I know how Kai is also perfect in your eyes. We both caught the most perfect boyfriends!” said Reita beaming with joy.  
“God I am so glad! I was worried I thought you came in late perhaps you went somewhere I even bought every flavor of ice-cream I could think of that you might like, even alcohol!” as Uruha hugged his bestfriend.  
Reita told Uruha about his third date; “Uruha, you know he designed me a whole collection! Everything was up to my likings, it was totally my style! I mean the type I would love to wear outside work that makes me look like one of the cooperate person like the CEO of company. He told me that he is in love with me. He loves me Uru! He really does. And he was nervous I wanted to die of his cuteness!”  
“I am jealous Rei. But much more important question, how was the sex?” Uruha looked at him with a cocky grin he could master.  
“Amazing. Absolute perfect! And that’s all I am giving you at the moment I am not giving you full details on how it goes”  
“I told you everything about me! Come one spill it tell me!”  
“I didn’t even wish to hear what you did with Kai. Thanks to you two I can never look at leather normally again” as he threw off the pillow to Uruha  
“Oh believe me, so am I”

Being in a relationship with Ruki was satisfying but also compromising was needed, especially when both of them totally live on a different world. Reita had a fixed schedule, as he was aware of his schedule beforehand, at least two weeks before he had to come to work, whereas Ruki, didn’t have any. He had meetings which could happen in 6 months, but can also be the week after, even the next day and the worse one was an immediate, an hour later. Throughout the first year, Reita had stopped counting of the missed date because of Ruki’s work. The only fixed time Ruki had was the fashion shows which were scheduled upon each season, whereas everything was possible. Even though Reita knew how sorry Ruki was, he was sad that he had to leave the restaurant alone or brought Uruha along if he happened to have movie tickets with him. In the earlier stage of their relationship, Ruki always bought Reita gift for missing out their dates, mostly his designed clothes. But Reita had sternly told Ruki to stop buying him an apology gift, which made Ruki mad, being one of the first major fight they had.  
“I just wanted to show you how sorry I am okay?”  
“I know that you are sorry but you don’t need to buy me a gift each time you feel sorry for missing out our dates”  
“Don’t you like the stuff I got for you?”  
“I like them! I really do! It’s just that it feels strange. I know how expensive most of it is. I bet one even cost much higher than my monthly salary. It feels like, shit well it feels like you’re buying me happiness with your money”  
“You know I don’t mean that way right? You are my boyfriend and not someone I fool around with. I just wanted to make you happy okay? And each time I had to cancel our date I feel miserable because you are really looking forward to our dates. Because trust me I also do! I know we didn’t spend so much time together because of my work and I am really sorry because of that. I love you. I love you so much. I am scared that you might leave me because my life is so fucked up with hectic schedule.” Ruki meant every word he said and Reita could sense that.  
“I know that. I really do. And I will never leave you because of your schedule. I love you so much that I won’t leave you because of that”  
After their first fight they stopped planning their dates. Instead most of their dates are spontaneous. They tried any restaurant they found on the side streets, instead of reserving prior to lunch or dinner. Instead of going to movie preview, they choose to go into DVD rental store and rent a movie and watched it at Ruki’ apartment.  
“Why do you even have this big ass TV and sound system if you don’t use it?” Reita asked him once.

They exchanged keys for each other apartments as well, although at first Reita felt a bit strange to wait inside Ruki’s apartment alone. Koron was always there to accompany him but without the presence of Ruki, it felt empty. Reita had a hard time adjusting at first, he felt strange to walk through the apartment, searching for stuff, opening shelves without the other, even though Ruki had told him he didn’t have any secrets to hide. Hell, Ruki even gave him his box full with stuff he normally used when felt lonely.  
“You can take it with you if you want to check everything out. We don’t have to use everything. Just as much you’re comfortable with” Ruki had told him. The night they had on the same day felt legendary. Reita spend the night whenever he could if it was fine with Ruki. Ruki even made an effort to free some space in his closet for Reita’s stuff. “Have to change my whole system, because I am so in love with you” Ruki told him.  
When Ruki’s deadlines were drawing nearer, Reita always came over with foods; because he knew that his boyfriends would easily forgot to eat when he stressed his work so much.  
“I look awful. I didn’t sleep for two days I didn’t shower for two days as well. I don’t want you to see me like this” Ruki told him once when Reita came over with food for the first time.  
“You still look sexy in my eyes. Go, take a shower and I will prepare the food. You have to eat something”

Even though it wasn’t easy for both of them but what they did is working so far. Uruha had told him again well more than once, that he was amazed that they were still together. Even after 1 ½ years it was progressing well. But two days later, they had another big fight; it was due to schedule conflict.  
“Ruki we have to change that. We haven’t seen each other for nearly a month. Sometime this felt like a long distance relationship although we live in the same city! Hell we live only 40 minute away from each other. I understand that you’re busy with work and I am happy that you made time for me in your schedule. But stilI I want to be with you, physically”  
“Wow, I didn’t know I am that good in bed so much that you crave me physically”  
“You know that’s not what I meant. And you know that’s not fair”  
“Fuck, I know, I’m sorry. It’s just... I don’t know. I’m really trying here. And I know it’s not fair. And I can really understand if you don’t want to handle this anymore. But please, please don’t break up with me” Ruki whispered silently begging his boyfriend would hear his silent plea.  
“Hey Babe, I’m not breaking up with you. Hey look at me! I’m just saying that we have to find a solution. I want this to work. For both of us” Reita had explained his boyfriend.  
“Move in with me” Ruki said suddenly and out of the blue.  
“What?” Confusion was clearly all over Reita’s face.  
“I said move in with me. My apartment is big enough for both of us. It’s still near your work place and we would see each other on a daily basis”  
“To be honest I also thought about this option, but I can’t effort half of the rent. I can’t even effort a third of it. And before you say anything, it’s out of question that I’m not paying any rent. I mean I don’t know how much you’re paying each month to live here, but I’m sure it’s out of my options and I...’ Reita had given a second thought on it, Ruki vs rent.  
“Rei stop, stop, stop! I’m not paying rent! When I said it’s my apartment, I mean it. I bought it. It’s mine. You don’t have to pay rent, because there is no rent at all. I understand that you’re not comfortable with the thought of living here for free, so we could share the living costs. You can make me a coffee every morning” Ruki had suggested with a smile.  
“You just want me for coffee right?”  
“Yes of course I only want your coffee skills and your body”  
“I have to speak with Uruha. He can’t afford the apartment on his own. But we will figure something out”

Only a month later, Kai had moved in with Uruha and he moved in with Ruki. They had little arguments because of their common decoration ideas, but within a week everything was done. And Reita love it. He enjoyed waking up next to Ruki every morning, even when it was 4am, because Ruki had to catch a flight.  
‚Morning beautiful’ was always the first thing Reita said in the morning and ‚Good Night, love you’ the last thing. For nearly 1 ½ years. To be honest, he was surprised how good it had worked out. Everything got better, after he had moved in. Even when they both were busy, they still had each other. Every day. And that was so much better than expensive dates in fancy restaurants. But still sometimes Ruki couldn’t help himself and still spend so much money for his boyfriend. For example on Reita’s birthday, when he just had booked them a flight to Okinawa, Reita had never spent a long weekend in such an amazing hotel. But he was glad that he even rubbed a bit off on his boyfriend. Like he made Ruki into video games. And even though the other one was super frustrated in the beginning, after several weeks he was really into it and it happened more than once that they both totally forgot time during a game against each other. The loser always had to do the dishes after the revenge.  
He had lived together with Ruki for nearly 1 ½ years. They were together for more than 3 years. And Reita was sure that maybe he had found in Ruki, that he is the one. Because everything was nearly perfect. Perfect enough for both of them. Their relationship wasn’t like in movies or novels. They still had fought with each other. When Ruki was stressed with work related he happened to say things that hurt Reita. On the other hand, Reita felt he disappoint his boyfriend so much. They didn’t want it to happen, but it still does. And still everything was fine. Until that one day...

 

24 hours before

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Ruki had asked him during their breakfast together.  
“Thought about watching a movie or playing some games, because you have this fashion party tonight right? It was today right? I didn’t forgot something important right?” he had wanted to know, because it wouldn’t be the first time he did.  
“No no no, don’t panic. Everything is alright. Yes, today is the fashion party. But I thought that maybe, I mean since you have free time and you really want to... if you want to come along as my... significant other. It’s only a small party, without press. Only some of the other designers’ Ruki had asked him, visibly showing his nervous side.  
“Go with you? As your significant other? To your fashion party?” shocked to what Ruki had offered.  
“I’m sorry, it was a stupid idea, it would be totally boring for you and...” Ruki had babbled.  
“No that’s not what I meant! Of course I want to come with you! I’m just surprised that’s all. You know because you told me in the beginning that you want me in the background. And I was totally fine with that. I am still! But yes I really want to come along” Reita had assured him. And he felt so happy at that moment. It felt like they reached to a new level of their relationship. Never had he imagine that this was happening, it was just the beginning of their relationship.  
“We can go anytime you want okay?” Ruki had to make sure during the taxi drive to the location. Reita was nervous. Because he knew this was Ruki’s world. His life and he himself was kind of out of place in this world. But still he was also super excited. He went to some of Rukis shows. But he was always far in the background. No one had ever guessed that he belonged to Ruki. But this time was different. Everyone would know that he was the boyfriend or more Ruki’s partner. 

The party was amazing. Reita could spend the whole evening only at the buffet. Uruha would be so jealous. Even though it was only a small party for designers and friends, it was the biggest thing Reita had gone to. Everyone had looked so posh. Reita was so glad that he had asked Ruki’s assistance for his outfit. Ruki of course looked stunning. Reita felt amazed of the other designers seem to be delighted to see his boyfriend at the party. And each time someone had talked to Ruki, Ruki had introduced him as his significant other. Reita had never felt this proud before.  
“Is it okay for you? We can go if it’s too boring or you don’t like it” Ruki had told him after the first hour.  
“No it’s fine! I like it! Could get used to it. I mean look at all the fancy food. It’s totally fine to spend some more time here” Reita had said with a bride smile.  
“So the rumors are true. Ruki graces us with his presence. And also with a company” suddenly someone approached them and Reita had felt on the basis of Ruki’s body languages, that he didn’t liked the other one.  
“I’m please to meet you” Ruki had just said calmly.  
“So this is the famous muse. Not bad at all. Now everything makes sense. How much is he paying you kid? I’m sure I can offer you the double” the guy had told him. Reita had been so confused and shocked that he had just stared at the other guy with wide opened eyes, until the guy had touched his derrière. That was the moment Reita had brought himself to sense. It had been more out of reflex, but only seconds later he had punched the guy. The next thing he had realized was that Ruki had shouted at him.  
“Are you stupid? Do you know who he is? How could you punch him?” had asked him shocked.  
“What? Are you really asking me that? This guy just called me your callboy and touched me and you’re asking me why I punched him? Taka he offered me money, like a whore!” Reita felt so furious.  
“We are leaving” Ruki had just said and even had apologized to the guy. They didn’t talk during the whole taxi drive back home. Not till they had reached their apartment.  
“I want you to apologize to me” Ruki had said and had looked at him with a gaze full of expectations.  
“What? I have to apologize? I? You can’t be serious”  
“Can you even imagine what you did with such behavior? He’s one of the most important designers! And you just punched him!”  
“He insulted and touched me” Reita tried to defend himself.  
“Who cares?! It doesn’t matter!” Ruki had shouted at him and it was like a punch straight in his face. That was the moment he just had threw the coffee mug. 

 

Now

Reita had packed everything which seemed important. Nearly all of his clothe. He didn’t own as much as Ruki and he just couldn’t packed the clothes he got from him. So in the end it wasn’t much left. He got his stuff out of the bathroom. Also a small amount compared to his boyfriend... his ex. And because he was sure Ruki would throw them away, also his CDs. When he had moved in with him, he had sorted everything out, because Ruki really had everything. So when he got his stuff together, it was nearly nothing. The last thing he threw inside his sport bag was the framed picture of the two of them from Okinawa. Ruki had given it him some days after their trip. This would be probably the first thing Ruki would get rid of.  
When he was in the corridor to get his shoes, Koron just followed him. And like always he looked at him with his big eyes and fawned.  
“I will miss you. Take care of him okay? You know how he is. Bye bye” he told the little one with tears streaming down his eyes. God he felt like shit. His last break up was also heartbreaking. But this, this was the worst. Everyone was staring at him, during his ride with the tube. But he couldn’t care less. Someone just broke his heart. So he was sitting in the tube, crying like a grown-up baby. He had bigger problems. He was without an apartment, without stuff, without Ruki. The last was the worst. 

When he arrived in front of his old apartment, he just wiped his tears away with his sleeve, before he rang the bell. He waited for a while because he couldn’t hear a thing and was about to leave, when he heard someone running to the front door. Seconds later, his best friend opened the door, only wearing a shirt and looking totally pissed.  
“Who the fuck... Rei? What happened?” he asked him.  
“I think... I’m sorry! I think I disturbed you and Kai with something... important. I will go! I’m so sorry. I will call you next time” he tried to apologize. But Uruha just pulled him inside the apartment.  
“Will you shut the fuck up? As if I will let you go, looking like you cried for hours. Come inside, take off your shoes, I will make you tea” Uruha said to him and took his bag.  
“Thank you”  
He just sat down in the kitchen, when Kai came inside. Also only wearing the first thing he can lay his eyes on.  
“I can really go! I can check in some hotel. I don’t want to disturb you two” Reita said again.  
“Don’t be stupid. Are you hungry? I can make you something quick” Kai suggested.  
“Just tea. But thank you” Reita said and was really grateful.  
“In case you change your mind, just tell me okay?” Kai made sure.  
“Thank you so much” Reita told him.  
After Uruha came with the tea and also ice cream and alcohol, Reita told him everything to what had happened at the fashion party. How happy he had been, when Ruki had asked him to come along. How amazing the party had been. How proud he had been, to see how everyone praised his boyfriend. About the guy that had been there out of the blue. Calling him indirectly a callboy and touched him. How Ruki got all furious and said him into a face that it didn’t meant anything to him what had happened.  
“It’s right that you left. It really is. You didn’t overreact. Not even a bit. But I know how much you love him and I’m so sorry. So sorry he did that to you. Come here” Uruha told him and hugged him tight.  
“It hurts so much. So fucking much. How can it physically hurt like this? Why did he said that Uru? How could he say that? Do you think he even loved me?” Reita wanted to know.  
“Of course he loved you stupid! I think he still loves you. But that doesn’t change the fact, that he hurt you. What he did was wrong, even if he loves you or not okay”  
“I know, I really do, but... I don’t want to be without him” Reita admitted.  
“I know, I know. But don’t go back to him until he apologizes to you. Because what he did was wrong, so damn wrong. As an outstanding person, I can understand if you would dump him. But I know how much you love him and that you can’t. And it’s fine. That what love does to us”  
“I can’t leave him” Reita told his best friend.  
“I know. Just stay here as long as you want okay? This will be forever also your apartment. You’re always welcome here”  
“Thank you Uru, you’re the best, really’” Reita couldn’t explain how thankful he was.  
“You know I would do anything for you” Uruha said with a smile.  
“I as well. Anything for you!”  
“I know, I know. Love you too. And now I will get you more alcohol, ice cream and a blanket and pillow for the couch”.

The first month was the hardest he ever had. He was working nearly 24/7, just to be busy. Whenever someone got ill or couldn’t come to work, he always helped out. It was hard because each time someone came into to small coffee shop he hope deep inside it was Ruki. But Ruki never came. And he never called. Not even once. But he also didn’t him. He went to Ruki’s apartment twice. But each time he stopped before the front door of the apartment and went straight back. The thing was that he missed him so much, that he still had those moments when just had to cry. Normally it was during the night, when he just couldn’t sleep, even though he was tired as hell. But he couldn’t help himself. In those moments, Uruha came out of the bedroom and just hugged him without words.  
The worst thing was that he sometimes thought that he saw Ruki when he was on his way to work. Or on his way back. Or just went shopping. It was only for some quick seconds, but then he thought he saw him in the crowd. Like a ghost. Even Uruha said he went slowly crazy because of him and he was worried.  
When he started to search for a new apartment, he just realized that he was scared of living alone again. Uruha and also Kai told him more than once, that he could live with them until he was better. But he knew that because of him those two only have their private time when he was working. And they still did so much for him. 

He was just on his way for an appointment to view an apartment, when he saw the ghost again. But this time he knew, it couldn’t be by accident, because he nearly never used this line. So he just jumped out of the train at the last second and ran after him. It was shortly before the rush hour and the gate was already full, so he was able to catch him. And when he realized it was really Ruki, he was so shocked. Basically because he realized that all this weeks he had seen him, but also because Ruki didn’t looked like him at all. The Ruki he knew wouldn’t even bring the garbage out of the house in this outfit. His hair wasn’t combed, there wasn’t even a bit make-up in his face and his cloth... those weren’t Ruki clothes. Those were his clothes. The one Ruki had gave him. From fashion shows and fashion trips. And then he realized something.  
“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Paris?” he asked him. He knew that right know should be Ruki’s fashion show. After three year you remember the most important day of your boyfriends work.  
“Doesn’t matter” was all Ruki said, while he looked down. There was nearly nothing left from the proud and kind of arrogant man he had met years before.  
“Let me guess, that you’re wearing my clothes doesn’t matter as well?” Reita asked, suddenly angry.  
“I bought those, so...”  
“Shut up, you know what I mean”  
Ruki just looked down again, feeling uncomfortable, like a child who got into trouble. Reita knew they had to talk now. Now or never ever again. And he wasn’t up for the last option. So he just grabbed Ruki’s hand and pulled him with him. Ruki didn’t ask where they went to. Reita choose the nearest Karaoke studio he saw. It was the fastest way to get some privacy. As quickly as possible he booked a room for two hours and two drinks as well. When they got into the room, Ruki still looked confused and out of place.  
“We have to talk. We have to talk now! Again I repeat my question, why are you here and not in Paris?”  
“I... I just can’t make it” Ruki confessed.  
“Missing your muse?” asked Reita full with sarcasm.  
“What? No! That isn’t the reason”  
“Maybe you should talk with your best friend. Sure he knows guys who are into this played thing. Or maybe I should just accept his offer. I mean he wants to pay double. Would be so much easier for you, right? Payment without doing any work, sounds perfect right? Or should I...”  
He felt so angry although he didn’t meant anything, but god he was so angry. Only when Ruki begged him “Please stop, please just stop...’ Reita got silent. For a moment no one said anything.  
“Why are you wearing my clothes and yes I know you bought them, but they were presents. So just answer my question!”  
“When I’m wearing your clothes... it still feels like you’re close. I feel your presence. You didn’t leave anything. Not even the picture. The clothes were everything that was left of you and... I missed you so much. I still miss you. I’m not in Paris because I can’t concentrate. I can’t do anything. I can’t stop thinking of you. I even went to the places we were together. But I couldn’t never be there more than some minutes. I’m so sorry what happened, what I said. And fuck...” Ruki wiped off his tears.  
“Did you stalked me? Followed me around?” Reita wanted to know.  
“Only a bit” Ruki answered him with a very small smile.  
“Why didn’t you call me? Or come over. I was obvious that I’m at Uruhas place” Reita said calmly.  
“I thought you would never want to see me again. And I was sure I couldn’t handle that. Also... I was scared Uruha would punch me the moment I would knock at your door. I really do’ Ruki told him honestly.  
“Do you still love me?” Reita asked him and he got all nervous again.  
“Yes! Yes I do love you. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made. And I made a lot of mistakes in my life. But I love and miss you so much, that it hurts so much” Ruki said and looked him straight into the eyes.  
“Okay. That’s all I need to know for now. We have to talk again, about everything, but for now let’s go home” Reita said to his boyfriend.  
“What do you mean?” Ruki looked confused.  
“I mean exactly what I said. Let’s go home. Our home. I mean if you still want it to be our home” Reita made sure.  
“Of course it’s our home! I just... can’t believe you forgive me. Again... but I’m so glad. Fuck I can’t believe it. I love you so much, so much’ Ruki said and was crying. But this time tears of happiness.  
“Love you too. Will always love you. Let’s go home. I bet Koron also missed me” Reita joked to cheer up his boyfriend. God it sounded so good to call him that again.  
“Yes he asked at least twice a day where you are. But I’m not sure if he missed you or just the fact that he got food from the table from you” Ruki said with a cocky smile on his face. And suddenly he looked again like the man he had met all the years ago. And yes he really loved this smile on his face. 

 

THE END


End file.
